Everything is Different
by RockerChick13
Summary: It's the usual story, Derek and Casey hate each other. But what happens when they wake up to a totally different life? Will probably be a Dasey later on. rating is for safty
1. 2 Much Fighting

This is my first LWD Fan Fic so please don't be too brutal. I got this idea from a book I'm reading called Oh My Goth. It's pretty good book. You should read it. Any way here it goes.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except this story. But I do wish I owned Michael Seater.

* * *

"Derek. Give me the remote back." Casey screamed at Derek who had just, as usual, taken the remote from her.

"Nope." Derek said and started flipping through the channels finally settling on hockey.

" I was watching that." Casey had been watching Degrassi.

"Who cares? Now shut up so I can watch the game."

Casey glares at him and runs upstairs. Derek soon hears Twisted Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It" blaring from Casey's room. He runs up to her room and sees her dancing to it. He walks over and turns it off. "Derek!"

"I'm trying to watch TV!" Derek shouted, getting them into another screaming match.

"You could have asked me to turn it down."

"You wouldn't have heard me if I did."

"STOP!" Nora and George just got home from picking up Edwin and Lizzie from school and Marti form daycare and heard them fighting. "You guys have been fighting nonstop. Why?"

"Because he's impossible." Casey said motioning to Derek.

"Oh I'm impossible. What about you Miss Perfectionist?"

"George can I see you downstairs real quick." George and Nora go downstairs. "Should we do it?"

"I don't know. There has been too much fighting around here though. Maybe we should."

"So it's decided. We're going through with it."

"I guess so." Nora stated and went upstairs to tell Derek and Casey what their punishment was.

* * *

Please R&R. Especially if you want to know what is going to happen to Derek and Casey. 


	2. Punishment

Here's the next chapter. And thanks to those who reviewed on the first one.

* * *

George and Nora went upstairs to talk to Derek and Casey. George is talking to Derek. Nora to Casey.

Derek and George

When George walked into Derek's room, Derek was had his headset on. He took them off when he saw his dad.

"Derek," George started out. "Nora and I have decided that we are going to send you and Casey to a counselor like Casey has at school."

"A counselor?" Derek at his father in disbelief. "You think I need a counselor?"

"It's just to get this fighting under control. Nora and I can barley get through the day with you two fighting the way you are."

"But a counselor? You have got to be kidding me! Only crazy people go to counselors."

"Other people go to counselors to. Look at Casey she didn't want to go at first but her counselor at school helped her."

"Fine." Derek said with a sigh and put his headphones back on with hopes that hid dad would get the message and leave. George did and left Derek's room.

Casey and Nora

Nora walked into Casey's room and found her daughter reading a book.

"Casey."

Casey jumped and looked up to see her mother standing there.

"Mom you scared me."

"Sorry honey but can we talk now."

"Umm, sure." Casey bookmarked her page and set it to the side.

"George and I have decided that the only way you and Derek are going to stop fighting is if we send you both to a counselor."

"I already have a counselor, Paul."

"I know honey, but Dr. Randall and Dr. Seater specialize in the brother/sister fighting area."

"So I'm going to a counselor that is trying to stop me and Derek from fighting even though Derek and I don't go to counseling sessions together. I guess that's fine."

"Really your all right with this?"

"I guess I have to be since I doubt your going to change your mind."

Nora let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I thought you were going to start screaming at me. Well I have to go talk to George. You first session is tomorrow." Nora said as she walked out Casey's door.

* * *

Next day

Nora, George, Casey, and Derek are in the car on the way to the counseling sessions. Marti was at the babysitters and Lizzie and Edwin were at friends.

"So you guys know where you're going to go when get there?" Nora asked just to make sure."

"Room 300." Derek said very bored.

"301." Casey said in the same voice.

"Good because we're here."

Derek and Casey looked out the windows and were shocked at what they saw. It was a very nice mansion that was white and looked more like a house then anything.

"This is the place?" Casey asked awestruck.

"Yes. Now go, we're not allowed in. We'll pick you up in 2 hours."

Casey and Derek got out of the car and walked into the building. They saw a desk and Casey went to ask what way to go towards if they wanted to Rooms 300 and 301. The secretary pointed in a direction and both Derek and Casey went in that direction. When they reached room 300 Derek knocked on the door, while Casey went down a little farther until she found her room and did the same. When she looked back, Derek had already gone in with Dr. Randall. Dr. Seater soon answered his door and ushered Casey in. As soon as Casey saw what was inside she gasped. There were a whole bunch of machines.

"What are all these for?" Casey asked getting a little scared.

"Just Dr. Randall and my way of counseling and trust me, it works every time." Dr. Seater replied. "We have figured out your lives from your parents and have the perfect solution. Now please sit down." He started messing with some wires while Casey sat down.

"Is Derek doing the same thing as I am?"

"Yes. Dr. Randall and I do the same thing."

"Good. At least I know I'm not doing this alone."

"No aren't. Now please lay back."

She lies down and Dr. Seater starts attaching wires to her. When he's done attaching the wire, he goes back the machine.

"Now this won't hurt at all so relax and let's hope you learn something from this little trip.

"What trip?" Casey was now scared to death.

"You'll see." He flips a witch at the exact same time as Dr. Randall does in Derek's room. Derek is also terrified of what is about to happen and is trying to get free but can't.

"I've put restraints on the seat so you can't get free. I know your scared Derek but you have to learn how Casey lives." Dr. Randall says to Derek.

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

"You'll see."

Everything in Derek and Casey's eyes goes black.


	3. Switching Lives

A/N Sorry it took a little while but I was at my dad's and i died my hair last night. I've been busy but here it is. thanks for everyone who reveiwed the first 2 chapters please R&R. It's what keeps me going.

* * *

Derek

"DEREK! Get up before Mom yells at me for making you late, again." Casey screamed at Derek.

"What is going on?" Derek thought. "Where am I?" He looked around and notices he is at home but his room is different. Instead of half-naked woman on his walls, there was nothing except the blue paint. His room wasn't messy but was clean and organized. "OK. What the hell is going on here?" Derek, still trying to figure out what happened to his room, got up and ready for school. When he was ready he went downstairs to see that Casey was waiting in the car. "Casey doesn't drive." He walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat anyway. "Casey, you don't drive."

"Ummm yeah I do. Who doesn't? Oh wait you." Laughing she drove to school.

When they got to school, they got out and walked in different directions. Well actually they were headed the same way. "Weird." Derek thought then said aloud. "Where are you going?"

"To my friends, where are you going? Isn't your weird friend over there?" Casey said then turned and walked away.

Derek turned and saw Sam by his locker. He walked over to him and said, "Hey, do you know what's with Casey?"

"How should I know? She hates me remember?"

"You two were going out yesterday."

"What are you talking about? She turned me down yesterday."

Derek was confused. He got even more confused when Frank, his former business partner, walked by and said "Klutzilla." "That was Casey's name." Derek thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered what had happened yesterday. "The wires. I must be living Casey's life. I have to get out of here."

Casey

Casey woke up to the regular sounds of Marti screaming about not wanting to go to school. She stepped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was surprised to see that no one was in line for the bathroom but went in and took a shower anyway. She was even more surprised to see Derek already downstairs and eating breakfast. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked him.

"Extra studying for the chem. test today."

"We have a chem. test today?"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Typical Casey."

"Typical Casey?" Casey thought then said, "What do you mean typical Casey? Your usually the one who forgets tests!"

"I'm usually the one who reminds you we have tests. Now are we going to school or am I going to have to walk?"

"I don't drive."

Derek laughs. "That's a good one Case. Now get me to school so I'm not late." He walks out to the car and gets in the passenger side.

Casey gets this horrified look on her face and thinks, "I have to drive. Oh god." She goes out to the car and gets in the drivers side. She was panicking but somehow was able to get to school on time. Her and Derek got out. Casey saw Emily and started walking up to her until she saw her talking to some of Derek's friends. She thought that was weird but went up to her anyway. "Hey Em.

"Hey Case. How are you? I haven't seen you in like ages."

"You saw me Friday."

"No I didn't."

"Umm ok. Anyway I have to go to class I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah."

Casey turned and saw Sam. She walked up to him and said, "Hey, are we still on for Saturday?"

"We have a date Saturday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's been planned for a while."

"Well then I guess we're still on for Saturday."

"Good." Casey said and walked away looking confused then got a look on her face as if she suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god," she thought, "I'm living Derek's life."


	4. Trying To Find A Way Out

I'm sorry this took so long but I've been busy and had(still have) Major writers block. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I tried to make it longer but failed miserably. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer-I don't own anythign except this plot and most of it wan't even my idea. So almost everythign in this story or where i got the insperation form is notowned by me. No lawsuits please. I'm only 14. I really would like to own Micheal Seater though. Can i have him for Christmas Santa?I doubt that wil ever happen though. OK im rambling. Just ignore me. I'm crazy just read the story if any of you have taken 3 mintues out of your lives to read the ramblings of a mad person and i'm doing it again. Read the story please.

* * *

**Derek**

Derek looked around to make sure no one was around and slipped out the door. He ran to Casey's car before he realized that he didn't have the keys. _Crap. I'll have to walk._ He turned and walked out of the parking lot. Derek thought he remembered that the counselors office was on 2nd street but wasn't sure, so he started heading there. Once on the street, he saw a building that looked exactly like the office except it was run-down. He walked up to the front door made sure no one was around and walked in.

**Casey**

Casey had gotten out of the school and into her car without being caught. _Where was the stupid building anyway?_ She drove to where she though she remembered it to be and found she was right. The building looked almost the same. But it was a little run-down, not at all like what it was like. She waked up to the door and found it unlocked. She looked around and walked in.

**Both**

They were both in different universes but in both of their realities, the building was the same. There was nothing in it except for a few broken chairs, a table, and a couch. The office looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, a lot of spiders, and a few abandoned bees nests. _Where are the wires? _They both thought at the same time. It took them a while but they realized something. They weren't going to get home as easily as they though. One of the only things that was the same was a new kid that went by the name of Darren.

* * *

R&R please and if any one has suggestions i'd be happy if you told me. I may or maynot use them but I need help right now. i hate writers block. Now see that little blue button right there that says reveiw. press it. It'll be fun.


	5. Disappointment

A/N I only got 5 reviewers last chapter. I know it was short and probably sucked but at least a review telling me how much it sucked would have been nice. So here's a big thanks to my wonderful reviewers.

THANK YOU- Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Duddley111, RAWR-IKICKBUTT Lisa1102, and Ghostwriter

I'm also sorry this chapter took so long but been busy. I'll try to update more often but they definitely won't be every day. Here's the new chapter. Hopefully it will be better then the other one.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I never really explained Darren, so this is what he looks like. Darren is actually a twin. He is currently in Casey's world. Dylan is his twin and is in Derek's, but goes by the name Darren in that world. They dress like Derek, have a bad-but-good boy image, and they have sandy blonde hair that is styled like Derek's in season 1. He's also really hot.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except some of the plot and Darren. Well actually Darren is based of a guy in my life who's name is Darren and he looks like that so I guess I don't even own him, which majorly sucks.

Derek 

He looked around and went inside. He was starting to get excited about the fact that he may get to go home. He didn't really like this place, whatever this place was, and wanted to go home to where he was popular. His spirit was soon dampened when all he saw was a few papers. He walked into the office where he was zapped here and was disappointed to see that there was nothing at all in it. He went home feeling stupid and went to bed. The next morning was the same as it had been before. When he got to school he saw someone new in the office.

"Hey." Derek said.

"Hi." The boy said and looked back at his schedule.

"What's you name?"

"Darren. Yours?"

"Derek. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mr. Lawrence."

"Me to. Want me to show you around school until you get the hang of how this place works?"

"Sure."

And with that they were off to homeroom.

Casey 

She looked around to make sure no one was there and proceeded inside. Her hopes started flying because she thought that she was going to go home but once she saw what was in there, her hopes were dampened. All that was in there were a broken coffee table and a couple pieces of paper. She went home disappointed and was surprised to find that no one was home. She went up to bed and was hoping that everything would be back to normal when she woke up but, no such luck. When she got to school she saw a guy standing outside the office looking at his schedule. _Damn he's hot. _She walked to himand started talking.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. Could you help me? I'm looking for Mr. Lawrence's room."

"I'm going there myself. Why don't I show you around the school until you know where everything is?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

He and Casey walked down the halls with Casey thinking _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._


	6. Realization

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! I;m so sorry it has been so long, but i've been really busy. I have a wonderful boyfriend who takes up most of my time now, and my computer has been stupid and is still being stupid. i'm really it's been soooooo long. i'm also sorry this chapter is really short but this story is hard to write. anyway on with the story

Disclaimer-I do not own LWD. Please do not sue me. I already have no money as it is.

* * *

**Derek**

"So where are you from?" Derek asked trying to start a conversation.

"A very small town in Oklahoma."

"Cool."

"Not Really."

"oh." Derek realized that Darren wasn't much of a talker so he shut up. After the homeroom bell had rang, Derek showed Darren to his next class.

"Thanks." Darren said.

"Welcome. Talk to ya later." Derek replied and walked away. _Well. He's probably going to be become popular. Damn him. I wonder what Casey is doing. Wait, I'm thinking of Casey. What the hell is wrong with me!!?? _He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into someone

"Sor-"

"Watch where you're going Derek!"

Derek then realized he had run into Casey. And for some reason, couldn't help but stare at _her. She's hot when she's angry. AAAHHHH!!!!! What am i saying. _

"I"m sorry, Space-Case."

"Whatever." Casey walked away with Derek trying to figure why he was had been thinking what he had just been thinking.

**Casey**

"So where are you from?" Casey asked.

"Oklahoma." Darren replied.

"Cool. Did you like it there?"

"Not really. It was very boring."

"Yeah i know what you mean."

The bell then rang to go to first period.

"Well here's your next class. Talk to you later." Casey said smiling.

"Yep and thanks."

"Your welcome bye." Casey walked off to her next class. _Hhhmmm. He's not bad. A lot better and nicer then Derek was. I wonder what he's doing. Why am I thinking about Derek. _Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she ran into someone.

"Sor-" They started saying but she cut them off.

"Watch where you're going Derek." Casey said in a nice voice but you could hear she was a little pissed.

"I'm sorry." Derek said and then walked away.

Casey stared at his back. _Correction, Darren is a lot better and nicer then the Derek from home. Wow Derek has a butt. OMG!!! I cannot believe i just said that. _Casey started to walk to her next class, trying to figure why she all of a sudden liked Derek.


End file.
